


Nobody's Perfect

by The_Mad_Musician



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cutesy, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hugs, M/M, More Fluff, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overprotective Louis, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sad Harry, Smut, it starts off sad, the smut will be later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mad_Musician/pseuds/The_Mad_Musician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm so confused...<br/>It all happened so fast.<br/>What am I supposed to do?<br/>I'm scared of him, of everyone.<br/>Help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry's P.O.V (It will be Harry's piont fo view unless otherwise stated. Enjoy!)

Muffled groans could be heard as they echoed from next door. The annoyingly loud sounds were then accompanied by a loud, rhythmic thudding of what I presumed to be the headboard slamming against the wall of my bedroom.

I lay in bed as I tried pointlessly to reach the peacefull quietness of dreamland. Trying and restlessly failing.

It was late Friday night. Well, technically it was Saturday but my mind was too exhausted at 1:00am to process anything. I had been hard at work all week balancing my job at the bakery and college. Not to mention I had recieved some bitter news from my boyfriend. I tried to wash the pain by drowning a few shots before I headded home. Maybe I had one too many...  
This meant I was not just merely sleep deprived, but entirely rest deprived too. I had come home expecting to at least get three hours of sleep since my roommate is usually ‘busy’ at the weekend; not just any kind of ‘busy’; the loud kind. The noise was typical of Louis. He brought home random girls every weekend and they all seemed to love him. Or part of him. At least that’s what it sounded like right now.  
Plus I doubted the major pounding in my head would subside anytime soon. No sleep for me then.

I knew I would end up snaping at Louis the next day, purely out of frustration at his antics but slightly to do with the horrible news my boyfriend shoved at me.  
Louis' laid back attitude is sometimes immensely annoying but I always try to give him the benifit of the doubt, even if that was irritating in itself. I do sometimes get tired of having to overlook these things but I don't want to ruin our friendship. And besides, nobody's perfect.

We are great friends, me and Louis. All through high school we were inseperable. We had other friends, of course, one of which is also rooming with us but always decided to stay out on Fridays and Saturdays. Zayn is great, but me and Louis are extreamly close even despite me disaproving of most of his friends and social activities. Those are the kind of things that are begining to turn him into the secretive person I am sometimes comfronted with.

I used to wonder how he was still in college despite the illusion that he barely studied or even attended any of his classes. I don’t waste my energy on trying to persuade him to grow upand grow some. When we were first rooming together I tried my hardest to pull him into my hardworking cycle and set him straight with his studies but he seemed uninterested. He wasn’t carless or rude or disrespectful or even un-intelligent, just a little misled by some of his so-called ‘friends’.

I was pulled from my thoughts by another throaty moan, this time Louis’. I must admit, in any other circumstances I would have been turned on by this but I was simply shattered. Yes, I may have the slightest crush on Louis but I need to set my priorities straight and accept the fact that he's not even interested in guys, let alone me.  
The squeaky springs in Louis’ bed began creaking and the floorboards began to groan under the weight of the bouncing bed. A deeper moan could be heard underlying the squeaky shrieks of... Casey? Chloe? I don’t even know who. He's been with too many girls to remember. Not that I'm keeping count or anything...  
Most other nights I would roll over and growl at them both to, in Louis’ language, “Shut the fuck up!” but I was simply too tired to lift my head this time. The alcohol was begining to painfully pound my mind.  
The night was quite hazy and restless as I drifted in-between sleep and consciousness.

Eventually, Louis’ one-night-stand died down and I was allowed to retrieve the final hour of light sleep available. Tiny glitches of her squeaky voice leaking into my dreams as she and my roommate flirted in the other room.  
Why did I choose to room with Louis?  
\-------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far? 
> 
> ~ ThankU all for reading <3

I was awoken by the high-pitched squeal of laughter of my roommate's one night stand. Apparently she hasn't left yet.

Seconds later Louis himself spilled into my room demanding pain killers.  
"Oh my gosh! That girl can really scream." He announced while rubbing his temples. "I know." I spat bitterly. I get very snappy without sleep. I could also feel the symptoms of a hangover engulfing me. "I heard you all flipping night!" I growled: Partly because I was sleepy as hell (also hungover), partly because my morning voice was very rough, but mostly I was frustrated at Louis' behaviour. Not to sound all stuck up or anything, but it was becoming a habit that he would expect me to pick up the pieces after he's had his fun. “I just don’t think that the shots you drowned last night are helping.” I added quietly, still intending him to hear. I didn't mention that I had indeed also drank a few befor returning home. The smell of alcohol was clearly present but I wasn't sure who the smell was radiating from.

 

"Someone's feeling cranky today." Louis teased poking my side roughly. "Didn't have a good time with your boyfriend last night?" he continued in a cheeky manner. Suddenly anger flared inside me and tears welled in my eyes but I was determined not to tell him about the evening’s events. I had been stood up by my boyfriend of nine months on a date. I had then received a rather cruelly blunt text message from him saying that he had found someone else and he was really just using me all along. He ended the text with “He's a much better fuck than you!”  
As you can imagine, I was crushed. I felt entirely violated and deceived, especially since he had painfully taken my virginity. He was basically my first everything and I thought I loved him. He broke my trust. Thinking about it now I feel hurt. Pure hurt.  
I turned away from Louis' watching eyes as I briskly grabbed the bottle of pills from my bedside drawer, took two dry to try and calm the raging storm in my scull, before throwing them aggressively towards him. They hit him pretty hard in the chest but an apology didn’t surface. I was taking my anger out on him and that was wrong, but I was too far into my bitter mood to protest to my body's actions.  
"Leave. Just flipping leave." I muttered as I felt the headache pounding my brain. My emotions were all over the place and I really needed to be alone so I could break down silently. The lack of sleep and feelings of betrayal were stabbing at my mind.  
Looking back, I realise I was acting like an over emotional, dramatic teenager.

 

He looked into my glassy eyes trying to read my expression before an annoying squeak pulled us from our thoughts. He looked as if he would have said something however a bratty voice squeaked oblivious to my presence.  
"Ready for round two, babe?"  
There stood a so-called ‘lady’ that he had picked up. She had two miniscule straps of material shielding her body, boobs overflowing the transparent material. She was leaning against my doorframe with hand on hip trying her best to appear seductive; looking like a Barbie doll gone wrong. She then said something that made me gag to no end.

“You can join us, you know.” She added with a wink in my direction.  
Shivering in disgust, I sent both Louis and the indecent Barbie a harsh glare.  
“Suit yourself!” She huffed. “More for LouLou...” she turned and swayed her hips as she strutted away in her almost non-existent thong. We had full view of her ass, Louis ogling while I glared. I'm gay; women’s bodies do not attract me except in a friendly manner.

“Harry, we will talk later.” My eyes widened when I realised he was brushing me off for an opportunity to fuck that woman.  
“Forget it, Louis. I don’t care.” I sneered spitefully.  
Louis stood and walked out of the bedroom door, as if in a trance, closing it with a slight slam. With that, I rolled over and fell into an unsatisfying sleep.  
Why I was pushing my best friend away, I don’t know. All I do know is that I’m being an ass; not a small one either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks 4 reading- xx

I woke around 1:30pm to the main door slamming. I silently hoped it was the dreaded Barbie doll leaving and not Louis out for another round of drunken flirting. Sometimes I feel responsible for him.

My headache had died down slightly but I had an almost certain suspicion it would remerge again. There was still an underlying pounding behind my eyes. My body doesn't deal well with any kind of alcohol.  
I hadn't slept well at all, just empty restless unconsciousness. Sleep was a strange word to describe my constant tears and muttered curses as the previous day's events replayed in my mind repetitively.  
I felt horrible. Physical sickness and emotional guilt surrounded me as I sat up and made my way to the bathroom. Sighing loudly, I washed my face to try to wake myself. Foggy clouds of sleep were clogging my mind.

I started to recall my rude behaviour towards everyone from the moment I got stood up by my Ex, especially Louis. I would have to appologise to him today, just not yet.

I figured that it was too late for breakfast food yet I didn't feel any urge to attempt eating lunch. I just walked into the kitchen, poured myself tea then stared at the liquid in my mug. I pulled up a stool at the small breakfast island then let my thoughts surround me. I must've been really concentrating because I didn't notice Louis until he was sitting right next to me.  
"Err, Harry?" He said quietly. I jerked up when I heard my name. The sudden movment caused my headache to begin punching me. "What?" I snapped back. "Still in a crappy mood then." He muttered.

I looked down and realised he had just come out of the shower. a white towel was wrapped around his lower half but there were droplets of water scattered all over his body. I dragged my eyes away quickly before I could start drooling.  
"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed pretty down earlier." I sat on the stool contemplating on telling him about last night's events. I inhaled a shaky breath before opening my mouth to a goldfish impression. I then realised I couldn't just sit there like an idiot, mouth agape. "It’s nothing. Just forget it." Standing, pushed past him as I walked into my room with my head down to hide my teary eyes.  
Get a grip, Harry! You can't go around crying 24/7! I stiffened as he grabbed my arm. "Tell me." I searched his eyes and found only concern. That is when I broke down crying in front of him. "M-my b-boyfriend..." I stuttered while Louis took me in his arms and hugged me as I cried into his shoulder. I felt his strong hand caress my back slowly to soothe me. "H-he.." I began but then Louis interrupted with a look of anger "Did he hurt you?" His angry eyes searched my green pools for an answer.

Before I knew it I was sitting on my roommate’s bed, fiddling with the edge of my shirt, getting ready to tell Louis the brief, shortened version of the story. I was sure that after Louis knew why I was bawling my eyes out, he would tease me endlessly but at that point I was too upset to care. I knew I was supposed to be mad at him for whatever reason but I just needed some sorce of reasurance.  
"Yesterday," I began, taking a shaky breath. "Me and my boyfriend had a date planned. He err... he stood me up." I paused. Louis squeezed my hand in reassurance. "Then he s-sent me a t-text," I fumbled for my phone. There was no way I could say it out loud. I pressed the phone into his free hand. I watched his face as his eyes widened. "He was my first everything." I blurted out as fresh tears began streaming down my face.

He looked at the phone with anger. "He," He pointed at the phone. "Sent this to you?" I nodded, unable to form words. I need to pull myself together!

"He doesn't deserve you." He stated clearly. He said it like a known fact. I looked down and noticed that he was still in his towel and my shirt was damp from hugging his wet body earlier. "I-I don't know what to do." I felt helpless. I was a shaking, crying, teary mess with a broken heart. That sounds very overdone and dramatic but it was true. I've never liked those cheesy things either but then he did something that surprised me. I forgot all about everything.  
Louis did something that was very cliché.  
He reached out and wiped my tears.  
Then he kissed me.  
And I kissed back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has that blone steriotype character. Please don't take any offence.
> 
> thank you for reading- xx

Louis P.O.V

I had gotten home around twelve with yet another tipsy girl clutching my arm.  
Dear God.  
I sat her down on a stool and offered her another drink.

"I w-want s-s-shots." She slurred in an annoyingly eardrum-piercing, squeak of a voice. She ran a hand through her fake hair before leaning over the breakfast island to reach for her small glass of vodka. Her nails grazed across the table to make a sound strangely similar to her voice. She made sure to give me a full view of her thirty-five thousand pound fake boobs. "Like what you see, hun?"I had to restrain myself from throwing up right then and there.

We exchanged some cringe-worthy, slurred flirting and she had a dozen more shots before she started to tug me clumsily toward my bedroom. Just then the lock turned in the door as someone opened it. There stood my Harry.  
Wait, what? He's not mine!

I studied his face, his tired features, worn out teary eyes and drooping frown. I immediately let my disgusted grimace drop from the company of this screeching fake-bleach-blonde. He quickly walked to his room to try and avoid me seeing the tears on his face. I’ll have to talk to him. I looked towards the girl to find her clutching my arm as she took off her tacky top and pulled the tiny article of clothing around my waist and started to pull me to the direction my room and towards my bed. Get out of here! Go see Harry! My mind was screaming at the previous sight of teary, bleary and miserably dulled Harry. My inner nice guy was yelling at me, giving orders for me to become a better friend to Harry.  
Harry. He’s always been there for me: school, home, parties, you name it and he was always there to pick me up and fix the broken pieces. Only he could mend me for some reason. Now here I was, pushing the best person out of my life.

Suddenly, after seeing Harry’s miserable face, I felt I needed a several more shots to clear my fogged mind. Yeah right, to clear my mind!  
Walking to the kitchen counter, I just grabbed the bottle and took glug after burning glug. When I felt the initial first phases of drunken swaying overlap me, I took just a few more gulps before placing the nearly empty bottle on the counter with a clumsy, loud slam as it collided with the work surface. Thankfully didn’t smash, not that I would’ve taken notice at that point due to my blurred vision from the vodka. I was experiencing the bright buzz of the alcohol as I carelessly grabbed the squealing girl and dragged her to the bedroom. We kissed; a horrible, bitter taste of alcohol and the smell of club around us. I was half in my clothes with my shirt hanging open as she made short work of my belt. Then my mind went blurry...  
\------------------------  
I woke in the morning with an achy back and something that felt like cuts were all over my chest. “Sorry about these, babe. You were just so good last night.” She motioned to her fake nails then to my clawed chest.

I tried to get my head up but a shooting pain in my temples didn’t allow me to. Never the less, I dragged myself out of bed, excusing myself with the lie of needing to pee. I threw on some clothes with the intention of getting some pain-killers in me as soon as possible.

I marched into the kitchen to see the vodka bottle still open on the countertop with chipped shot glasses surrounding. I picked them up and I would be lying if I said I didn’t take several more swigs while cleaning up despite the previous night’s drinking not having worn off entirely. I felt a little more than a buzz this time as I rooted in the drawers and shelves searching for the bottle of pills. I decided to go ask Harry.  
I didn’t remember much of the previous evening’s events and I was completely baffled when I entered Harry’s room to see a firm scowl plastered on his face. Wow, he looks cute- even though he looks bloody pissed, that makes him even hotter.

I stumbled into his room, more than half drunk but still aware of an underlying feel of arousal when I saw he was topless. I admired his torso before announcing I needed the tablets. He looked extremely frustrated as he grabbed threw them at me harshly. Honestly, it didn’t hurt at all but I could sense the tension in the room. I was about to say something comforting when the drink started speaking and beat me to in. I can’t remember what I said but I must recall never to say it again because the expression on his face after the mystery words escaped my mouth was enough to make me want to cry.

“Leave.” He told me. He was very straightforward and stern with his command. Just then I felt myself become slightly more sober so I attempted to choke out a few reassuring words but of course he brushed me off and pushed me away. Then I felt the huge weight of drink settle on me like I was carrying a barrel on my shoulders.

Everything was a little hazy but I recall being rudely interrupted by my one night stand than an offer for a round two.  
I got to my room then passed out. I’m guessing she tried to wake me up because when I finally emerged from my slumber to shower I noticed a few bruises where she must have attempted to poke me awake. I groaned as the hot water hit the scabs covering my upper half.  
I was thinking of the previous night when a head of curls popped into my thoughts.

Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly ma birthday guys! I haven't proof read but tell me if there are any mistakes...
> 
> Comments? Kudos?
> 
> ~ xx  
> I don't really know if I should continue this or not. Tell me what you think...

He was kissing me. Kissing. Me.  
Suddenly, he pulled away from me. He seemed in shock, disgusted even. Me, being the emotional person I am, felt more tears springing to my eyes. I was completely unstable as it was; that tipped me over the edge and my mind was numb.  
"Why the fuck Harry?" He growled. "L-Louis I-" I began but he interrupted my quiet stutters. "This was wrong. You are wrong. Why the fuck did you kiss me? I'm straight! This is disgusting-" I let him rant at me, staying quiet until I regained some of my senses and realised he was waiting for me to say something.I felt an unimaginable amount of anger build inside me. That’s when I snapped. "Don't you DARE call me disgusting after you kissed me!" I snapped before pausing to regain any amount of composure. "I don't care what the hell is going on in your mind right now but YOU kissed me!" I looked him in the eyes, searching for any sign of emotion.

"Leave." He spat. "Now." he continued. "Gladly!" I said with a bitter, emotionless laugh. I pulled the door open and headed for the kitchen. I opened the cupboard and searched for the whiskey.

 

I'm definitely not a big drinker; damn' it, I can’t drink a beer without becoming overly tipsy. Yet, at that time I felt like my situation couldn't get any worse. After several large swigs from the bottle, I wiped my mouth sloppily with the back of my hand. My mind was screaming, crying, shouting. I shouldn't be doing this.

 

I'm the good boy: good student, good family life, good friends (with the odd exceptions), and rule follower: polite, punctual and prepared. I didn't want that then. I wanted to be ruined. Be getting completely and utterly wasted in random places with strangers who would have no problem grinding against you in plain sight. Yeah, my situation wasn't really all that bad, but I felt like I needed and outlet.

I looked down at the bottle. I needed something stronger.

I grabbed my stuff and headed out, already tripping on my own feet.


End file.
